The Last Dawn
by Anvis
Summary: "Will they be able to change the fate of this world? Will they be able to deny their paths and succeed?" – he asked. "We will give them the means to do so, but everything is up to them…" First fic. Please be reasonable.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hello fellow audience. This fic will consist with a mash up from different movies, games and animations. :D

So please don't feel discouraged by the prologue. It IS my first attempt, but I will try and work hard for it to be interesting.

Oh and I do not own any of the original characters in this fic.

**Prologue**

Silence, nothing disturbed the silence. People have their usual habits, they were doing there general things and other daily activities. There were no signs of a storm coming. And only near the memorial stone a lone figure was sitting on one knee and reading:

"Rin Nohara… It's time to start ..."

At the same time half a kilometer from the village 4th Hokages wife was giving birth to their children. Why do you ask she does not do it in the village? For the simple reason that Kushina was the jailer of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Demon Foxes and because of that simple precautions would not help here. The location which was used for this procedure was covered by special seals not letting the demon take control of its host or be released. Though the room was small, all the necessary precautions were taken to create it. For childbirth two doctors were called and even his Sarutobis, the 3th Hokages, wife was there for support.

Minato was one of those who knew a lot of Secrets of the Uzumaki clan about all sorts of techniques end seals. One of his famous jutsus the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** was created thanks to the knowledge gained from the Uzumaki clan.

If you would exit the cave you would see the stationed elite warriors known as Anbu, at this time protectors of the Hokage. Although this cave was not far from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, it was safely hidden. Tops of large trees closed it from the top view, on the side about ten meters from it was a stream which eventually flowed in to the river. This cave was available for anyone who knew about it and wanted to spend time there. But today any outsider could be considered the enemy.

One of the guards, at the first line of defense, continued to do his rounds on his assigned post. He heard a rustle in the bushes. As an experienced warrior, he had to check what it was. Although he did not feel any movements and use of chakra he still had to check it. After making sure that nothing was there he continued on whit his patrol. At this moment his head came off from his shoulders, he saw for the last time when his body was falling on the land and behind it was a figure in black. That was the he saw before the darkness took him in its arms.

One by one the guards fell unaware of the attack. Their killer moved with speed and precision overthrowing his victims. Until, eventually there was no one in front of the cave. At that moment the moon showed itself from the clouds for the first time to show us our enemy. Black sandals from standard ninja equipment, a completely black veil and a hood covered his head, and because of that the only thing that could be seen clearly was the mask. It was a dark yellow color, flames extending from the left side to the right to the only open aperture for the eye.

"The plan can begin now without the unnecessary contingent, all that is left is to start the mechanism and after everything will fall in the right order" - he thought to himself. After he looked at moon for the last time and started walking into the cave.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..."

"Breathe breathe my girl, everything is almost over."

Kushina was already on the edge but knew there was a little bit left. Her firstborn, Naruto, has been bathed in a small bath for infants a few meters away, and her daughter, Naruko, was giving her a hard time now. Minato could barely hold back tears of joy.

"He, he… Finally I will became a father." - How long has he been waiting and hoping. His wife kept a stiff upper lip, but he knew that he could not see their children until it's over. He wanted to hug Kushinu, but was obliged to continue to pump chakra into the seal that held the fox in on a lock.

"Come on darling, almost everything is over."

"Minato, calm down… I'm already feeling myself... Aaaaaaaaaahhh "

After that, after heard breathing was herd the cry of their daughter. She was carried to his brother to make sure that everything was in order. At that point Minato was hugging his wife.

"You've done fine, almost everything is behind. All that is left is to close the seal."

"Thank you so much for going through this with me."

"What are you saying, you did all the hard work."

They both started to laugh, but not for long, Minato heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor. When he turned around he saw that all the people inside the cave were dead and his children were in the hands of the one responsible for it.

"Who are you?"

"He, he, it does not matter. You have to think quickly fourth. Your newborns… Or wife… I suggest you move away from the Jinchuuriki, or your children will die. "- He said in a calm voice, holding the kunai over the babies.

Minato without even a second thought disappeared in a yellow flash whit his opponent slashing thin air.

"Hmmm... As rumors stated, you really are fast, but can you catch up to the next trick? "

"What is he…" – he started to think until he heard a crackling sound and after there was an explosion, after the smoke cleared no one was to be seen.

"You… My husband and children... It's not so easy... To... Get rid of them... "- said Kushina before starting to breathe heavily again.

"I did not need anything else. I know what the fourth Hokage is capable of. I just needed a distraction for him. "- He said with a note of mockery in his voice while approaching Jinchuuriki.

A few miles from the cave Minato appeared. His right shoulder was burned from the explosion, but the babies were okay. He laid them on the bed and looked around. He was glad that he built one hidden refuge bunker for such moments. The room was simple but had everything needed for a fight and ammunition His three edge kunai and other things like scrolls, seal manuals. He grabbed everything he needs to fight and put on his white coat with red flames blazing on the bottom. At that moment he heard a demonic roar which could pierce your very soul. At that moment he knew what to do.

"Do not worry about kids, your mother will soon be with you" - he said before disappearing in a flash.

The demon fox was released, and the first thing it was willing to do is kill its jailer. At the last second, before it brought it giant paw down Minato rescued Kushina teleported back to the shelter and puted her with the children.

"Be with them while I do my job."

"Be careful… And… Come back... To us... "- she said with a smile, hugging and comforting the twins simultaneously.

"Don't worry, I'll do that ..." - he said.

For those precious moments that he spent with his family the Kyubi managed to get to Konoha. All residents were shocked in even in their wildest dreams could not imagine that this could happen. They were horrified to see how this monster swung his paw and tails through the village destroying everything in its path. After a second of its movement the shock wave came, smashing everything into pile of debris.

"Team 1 and 2 bypass from the right! Teams 3, 4, 5, take a buildings to the left and start the attack! Team 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 are going to restrain it from the front! "- Shouted one of the Elite Jonin

«Lord Hokage! »- He finished the phrase seeing one of his superiors

«Kurui, I arrived safely! Go on whit what you were doing! Anbu! On my back! "- Shouted the third Hokage. He was dressed in his fighting robe, black trousers with a shirt from under which a chain mail was seen. Over the shoulder he had his giant staff given to him as a gift for singing the Monkey Summon contract.

With ease they jumped and landed on the nearest building 100 meters from the Fox.

"Listen to me! As soon as I will stike the first blow, immediately let out everything that you have in you! We have to buy time!"- With these words and powerful jump he lunged himself into the Fox. After pumping chakra into his staff it increased tenfold and with the flips insertion hit the Deamon with all its might. At this point, behind him could be heard «**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**». The fire from the jutsu began to sweep aside the demon blinding and damaging it.

«Inozukas, joint attack to buy extra time! Naras! Hold it down! "- Shouted Sarutobi.

«**Kage Mane no Jutsu!**» - were heard dozens of voices in unison. "Faster," "You not to underestimate us!", We will save our home! ".

The other group did not have to told twice.

«**Gatsuuga!**» - Roared the dozens turning into a big tornado roaring onto the enemy.

«**Chou Baika no Jutsu**!» - Chouza shouted when he was in mid-air. His body swelled to an immense size and with a kick he sent the Kyubi flying close to the walls of the village. That was enough for Yamanaka.

"Everyone listen to the order of the Third!" - He used the technique of adverse communication with every ninja in the village.

"All at the same time! GO! "

With that, though out the whole village could be seen the appearance of chakra. All of genin, chunin, jounin and the third began to concentrate their chakras for the jutsu. And in those few moments of silence a roar could be heard «**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**». And then there was a fire, the sky got flared. If someone was in hell could understand what was in front of them. All rose and came to the defense of their home, from young to old. No one was willing to surrender their land to a stranger whether it was man or demon.

Kyubi, it could hear everything, but could not react on time. Wall of flame enveloped him and with great force thru it outside of the village with burnes.

"No stopping now! We must wait until Minato will be here! "- Shouted Sarutobi.

A few kilometers away from the battle another was happening. "Who is he?!" And screeching of metal was heard. "Why? What his purpose?! "And blows were exchanged. All these questions he asked himself while trying to neutralize the enemy.

"Damn, each time when I want to grab him he slips through" - thought Minato.

"What is your goal? What do you want from us except from the Demon! "

"Ho ho" - said the figure of the stranger after materializing some distance away from him - "I think you guesed everything about the Kyubi already, but I think it's not going to hurt tell a dead man my plan. The ultimate goal of my ... Project... Is a perfect world! A world with peace "

"What!? What do you mean? "

"Well, well, more than that is unneeded. But I can tell you that I am one of the last of the pure Uchiha. Uchiha Madara."- Said the stranger, releasing chains from both of his arms and charging at Minato.

«Madara?! That's impossible. He should be dead. But he knew it all. About the Kyubi... About the village... The patrols movements... No! It does not matter now, I need to stop him! "

All these thoughts raced in a split second in his head. Rushing towards his enemy while forming a **Rasengan** and with his other hand threw his three split kunai.

3 meters - "As I was suspecting it passed through him!"

2 meters - Madara began to reach out and Minato in response began to throw his **Rasengan**.

1 meter - "You're mine!"

It all happened in a split second. Madara was the one who in a small who was lying in a small crater created after fourths attack. He could not believe that this man could be so fast, but a moment later he felt that he was losing something.

"What are you doing?!" – he screamed

"Relieving you of your burden" - said Minato shattering the seal for control of the Kyubi.

"This should set him free from you" - looking down, he realized that Madara is not there anymore, but in the darkness of the forest and around him he heard - "This is not the end!"

"I will deal with this later. Now I have to go back to the village and help the others "- and only a flash of yellow was seen.

Madara was running from the battlefield, if everything will go according to plan, Minato will die to protect the village and the twins will be left alone unless Kushina somehow manages to miraculously stay alive removal of the demon from her. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blow to the chin. Not expecting this trick he flipped back in the air and jumped into a small opening between the trees.

"Show yourself!" - He did see or feel the presence of his opponent. Something like this should not be happening.

"Yeah. No problem! "

He felt a palm on his chest. It was the first time he felt frightened. He did not know who it is, the only thing he saw were a pair of slitted eyes.

"I can't use **Kamui**?! »

"He he. Didn't you feel something when I hit you in the chin and send electricity through your system briefly interrupting your contact with chakra? No? Oh well it's time to send you away for a short while, I can't waste any more time here" - a second later a seal appeared on Madara and he knew it was not good. - "Do not worry, we will meet again! "

In a brief flash of light Madara disappeared. "I could finish it now, but I barely have enough power left, and all that I got left I will spend on sealing! As usual, no peace and no quite! But I hope my little stunt will buy us a few years…" - said our hero and with a powerful jerk headed towards Demon Chakra source.

"Minato! No! You can't! Who will remain with the children!"

"You... You will show them life. You will protect them from harm!"

"Do do...» - Tump ...

«Kushina?» - Tump...

Barely opening his eyes and having the feeling that his consciousness is slowly leaving him, he looked up and realized there was someone else here.

"Who?" – everything was blurry before his eyes.

«Kuruma! Forgive me for this! "- A second later Minato was forced on his back by powerful shockwave.

"Wings?" - Was the last thing he said, until the darkness swallowed him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you will become stronger from it" - said the young voice panting - "Do not forget that a great power within does not mean anything ... Your sister will be strong, but you too will be special..."

A golden spiral began to wrap around him - "The time is up... Not a lot left ... There's one more step to do.. "

Whit his last movement, he wrapped his energy around Kushina and confirmed her that heart was beating in a rhythm evenly.

Slowly, from his body, light began to shine – "Well, well... Looks like my time is up... Everyone… We will meet again..."- those were his last words until he fell on his stomach and was consumed with a flash of golden light and out of sight as if he never was there.

This happened six years ago...

**Off Topic Notes**

**A** - "YAY... Looks like I have finally dealt with the first post and the prologue. What do you say Castor? "

**Castor** - "Are you sure it should be doing this? Your experience with this literary is 0."

**A** - "Come on... This is more for my soul, and in the first chapter should be more interesting."

**Castor** - "Ok, but don't come crying back to me if someone is badmouthing you!"

**A** - "Go chew on a pole, I will not come crying to you!"

**Castor** - "Ok, and perhaps I will take your offer to chew on a pole. Oh, and say something good to the audience..."

**A** - "He he... I promise to try and see through this story till the end."

**Castor** - "... Your creativity was 0 and it still remains 0..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Wow, I did not expect such a quick update. Unfortunately for me, the idea just kept bugging me and wanted to be written down. So here you go folks. Reviews would be appreciated. It's always nice to read at least something. Enjoy.

**The Beginning**

It was October 10th. Six years has passed since the day when Konoha was attacked by the Kyubi. The demon was sealed in to two kids, the children of 4th Hokage, Minato. Although the villagers worshiped they're savior, only a handful of people knew what happened. They knew who truly saved them, but because of the fact they knew, it was still considered a mystery for them and more questions than answers rose to the surface.

In that short time spawn of 6 years the Great 3rd Ninja War did not end. Of course there were small breaks between the Lightning country, Fire country and Earth country. Unfortunately the Lightning and Earth did not want a compromise between themselves and Fire was in the middle of the dispute. Not wanting to fight, but without a real choice on that matter also. They had to protect themselves and as such the Fire Daimyo issued the order to the Hidden village (Konoha) to protect the borders and the country.

Throughout this time Konoha had its downfalls and risings. It could be said that some battles were won with ease and some with hardships. Some battles were bloody and with losses, bodies were piling up for all the party's involved.

Others were victories or lose, with few people lost or injured. Nevertheless Konoha grew stronger and stood firmly on its own believes.

But it was also these day for certain individuals that were going to change the endless fighting if not forever at least for some time and maybe save the world for sure measure while they're at it.

In a darkened room they gathered, just there shadowy figures could be seen. Without a speck of light it would be hard to imagine that these people could see each other let alone have a durable conversation for the events yet to come.

"You all know, why where here… It is time."

"Are you positive? What if his calculations were wrong? What if this will only put a larger burden on them and break them? We can't be sure to what expect from. Predictions are good, but they are no more than that."

"Yes, my predictions are just that. They may not be right because I have uncovered many paths as how things can unreveale themselves, but we also need to have faith not only in my knowledge and skills, but in their hearts."

"Well if you ask me, let's just have a go at it. We are the ones who decided on this after such a long time together. I just say we also go with the flow. You know."

"Heh… You are as usually impatient my friend. All these years of planning and you still have your happy-go way of existing. I do believe that will never change."

"Now that would be just boring, wouldn't it? Besides our comrade in arms has been quite the whole time there. My friend... Are you ready to lead this? And are you sure that you will not brake them? You know that it's hard to put together a broken glass."

"Do not worry yourselves. I feel the tension of this meeting and the grave importance of our journey, but I will treat them as my own. I will show them the way of the world and explain as best as I can the so called ideology of humans. It may be hard for them at first, but hopefully everything will go as we hope."

"That is all we wanted to know. We have no doubt in your skills _Mentore._ We all know our parts in this."

"_Bene… _Then, we shall start."

The Hidden Valley village was a farmer's village. It did not have any other meaning or hidden mission. The people there did not wish to fight or to train as warriors for the war. Unfortunately they also did not have a say in this. Apparently someone passing through it made a false judgment or even a mistake. Now because of that the village was in flames. It was stationed high in the canyons and there was no way to get help from anyone. They would not have been able to even if they wanted. They were not trained as runners or warriors. Farming was their life.

Everything was burning, thick smoke was filling the air to a point that it even started to fill the skies covering the sun making the atmosphere seem like a glimpse of hell. The assigned Konoha ninjas were just doing their job, but they felt something amiss. They could not have foreseen that the misinformation revealed later would be so damaging to their own soul, but now they had to do their job.

"Finish up! We need to be out of here quickly!" – said the captain of the group. He wore a standard jounin outfit with a west but only instead of a dark long sleeve short underneath the vest he had a red jacket. One of his main characteristics was the white hair going all the way to the waist and if you would say it was spike, which would be a misconception. IT WAS SUPER SPIKE! – "I hate wearing this thing. I was not appointed a Sannin just to get in these again. Well, better yet we got to finish up here. Tsunade! What's the status?"

"Negative on all the villagers, none of them are warriors. Not even one of them that I checked had anything to do with fighting or hard training." – said the busty blonde coming up from behind.

"Damn it! You realize what this might do with the others peoples trust?! I told him to wait! If this is all misinformation they're blood is going to be on his hands and ours…"

"He had to make a choice and fast. You know how it is these days." – She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know. All too well… Kyoshi! Any survivors?" – asked Jiraya.

"Negative captain! All potential threat has been eliminated! All the children are gathered and ready to be taken to the village." – said one of the ninjas.

"Good. Ok, everyone. Gather up and let's move out, we will give our report when we get back." – said Jiraya.

Suddenly there was a loud crack sound 10 meters away from them in one of the buildings. The door tore down and a boy close to being 6 years old leapt out off the door. He was scared, not only did he see with horror how his family was killed, but all the people except for the children that he knew were dead. He was wearing heal high leather shoes, brown cargo pants and a simple white shirt, at least it was white before. Now it was stained by blood and burned through in some places. His blonde hair was in shambles, but the one thing that caught most of the attention were the eyes. Pure silver was staring down at everyone. Not really a common color in these parts or even anywhere else. This kid was something else, and Jiraya and Tsunade wanted to know more about him. They wanted him back with them and in Konoha because a gut feeling was telling them that something would go bad, if the boy would be hurt. It would fall down on them later tenfold worse.

The boy looked around one more time. With hate in his eyes he flew off in to the direction of the valley. They only had one chance at this and they were not about to lose it.

"Mother! Mother! Please no… Don't die… I need you…" – he was crying over his mother's dying body.

"Anvi… You do not need to shed tears my son… It will be alright… You must go now. The fire is taking over the house… Soon it will engulf it fully. You must run away from here and not look back. Remember one thing do not bear hate, because hate for others will bring you death…" – those were her last words, she touched her sons cheek for the last time. Smudging some of her blood on him and leaving him with a smile.

He felt her body falling in his arms, but he did not cry out any longer. In a last embrace he hugged his mother and then laid her down on the flour. The fire was consuming the house, Anvis had to act fast. Quickly rising up he sprinted to the door and with a fast motion and his body weight broke it. He was not able to land on his feet and with his lost balance he fell on his stomach, but knowing the situation around him it took him mere seconds to get up. He saw everything, the flames, the dead bodies and the ones who were responsible for it. Konoha ninjas, he only saw the one giving the commands. Their captain and a woman near him. Anvis burned their images in to his memory. They were one of the individuals responsible for this, but he did not have time to spare. He sprinted in to the direction of the valley, hoping to hide in one of the caves.

"Jiraya-san! Tsunade-sama! We will get him!" – he heard a shout from behind.

Anvis knew he had less and less time. The only chance he had was to run fifty more meters till the precipice. Mere seconds later he was standing on the edge, without anywhere else to go. His enemies were closing on him. He saw them closing in closer and closer. Something at that moment clicked in his mind and without a second of doubt he spreader his arms and fell back in to his demise.

"NO!" – he heard the scream, but it was too late. He felt like a bird falling and the last what he saw was a white flame engulfing him. After that everything went dark.

"_Maledizioni!_ This was not supposed to happen! Why was your prediction wrong, we had to interfere in a moment that was not supposed to happen…" – said _Mentore _while holding the boy in his arms.

"I told you before. A prediction is only a prediction, nothing more. Although everything happened like it did we might have a problem, his village was not supposed to be destroyed. Now we might have a harder time with him, while healing his wounds."

"True, but it will not be impossible" – he said putting him down on the floor - "How long until the other one "arrives" here?"

"Not more than an hour. So be patient"

"Very well, I will be looking after Anvis for the time being."

He was running, he never knew why everything repeated itself on the 10th. It was like this all the time he could remember. He was sprinting through the alley ways and trying to avoid some of the shouts: "Find him!", "We should finish this!", "Patience, we got our chance this year!"

"Why, why is this happening?" – asked a young boy himself while sitting down to catch his breath. Unlike his sister he was weak in body. Most of the times he would stay at home and learn as much as he could, in a way you could consider him a genius. Naruko wasn't stupid by any means, but Naruto had it on a different level. Every time the family would go out he would memorize the walking routs, see every small detail possible. He knew his way around the place, plus he would always read the books containing different tactical games, story's about heroes and reports which he found in his father's office on the war.

He would try to understand everything that would fall on his lap, mainly staying home because of his week body and civilians constantly trying to attack him. That was one of the things he could not understand. His sister would be getting waives of the people, when he would get a hateful glare. It even came to the point where the 4th issued a rule for people not to cause harm to him. Because of that he was avoided on any occasion.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind the corner – "Check there. He shouldn't be far" – he knew that was his cue to run further. With a fast movement he pulled himself up and ran towards the opening in the fence, beyond that laid the park where he could hide or rest for a bit.

While he was running he remembered the things he wanted to berry for a while now. A few months ago him, his sister and mother came out to this same park to play. His sister took the lead and ran towards the kids playing, she never had problems making friends. Kushina gestured Naruto to join them while she went to sit down on the bench. He slowly approached the group of kids. The children slowly realized who was there and started backing away. Naruko did not understand what was happening, of course she knew that her brother was not liked by some odd reason, but she did not want to lose her "friends" because of it. She also started backing away from her own brother. The kids soon started to throw insults at him: "My mommy said your bad!", "Go away! We don't want to play with you!", "Go away monster!"… The last one came from his sister. After realizing what she said, Naruko pulled her hands over her mouth. However it was too late. The light in Narutos eyes has seized, one of his family shunning at him for a reason he did not know. His face darkened, he turned around and started to slowly walk away. Not wanting to look back.

Now this was happening, he had to get away from the people following him. Naruto did not anticipate something like this. He may be a genius for his age, but he was still a kid. He could not plan everything like an adult. The only reason he went out today was because of the celebration on the defeat of the Kyubi. His parents never took him out on this night saying that – "It's not interesting" and "You have a week body to walk around for that long" – they may have been protecting him, but in his eyes it was a show of betrayal.

He felt his chest tightening from these memories as he made his way through the bushes and on to the playground, it was not helping that he was out of breath either. Naruto had to rest for a minute and then continue his way to the house, it was not far from here. Resting for minute he slowly rose and started walking towards his house, and the he heard the sound he wanted to hear the last – "Found you! He's here!" – shouted one of the civilians.

Naruto knew he was not going to be able to escape this. He felt being picked up by the shirt and slammed against one of the rides and hearing a sound with which he was familiar with. A kunai taken out of its hostler, suddenly a familiar memory of a year ago came. Minato started to practice and teach basics things to Naruko who was eager to become a ninja, of course she was aware of the fact that she would be only able to attend the academy in 6 years, but she managed to get the 4th in to teaching her. She would be learning the basics of chakra control and taijutsu stances. Being eager to learn Naruto also wanted to do these things, but was told of by his father because of his body condition. Apparently he would never be able to become a ninja because of it.

At that second everything came back in to the world with pain. He felt his left hand being stabbed with the kunai, not damaging enough but painful. He screamed out loud, but did no cry. He knew from experience that this would only lead to his "enemy's" pleasure.

"Well well… Looks like you can be hurt after all, and here I and my friends were wondering how we could get you. It is pretty hard with you not showing yourself in public." – said the man laughing.

Naruto knew this would not end well, his arm was starting to bleed heavily and his consciousness was starting to slip away. A strong hit on his cheek brought him back. – "Who told you that you could sleep? Huh? The night is young and the fun is just beginning." – Naruto saw a fist lifting and in the beginning of a strike, he closed his eyes in a response to it. _Thump_… was all he horde and the fact that the grip loosened. He slowly sided down the wall of the slide and landing on his ass. He was already barley conscious, but he managed to take a look at his savior.

White hair shined under the moon, a standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this the person carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. Naruto knew who he was and as faintly said – "Kakashi-niisan…"

"Yes Naruto, I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore…" – Kakashi did not care about his identity being reveled. He knew the boy from birth and knew the fate which he was given. Ha was assigned to him the first time after a failed attempt, thanks to him, on Narutos life from the civilians. As long as he did not have a mission he would stop by to see the kid and over the past two years became attached to him. He would not let some thugs or in, this case even ninjas, hurt him any longer.

He helped the boy up and told him to stay behind him so he would be out of harm's way, but he felt a chill coming from the back. He turned and saw that Naruto was laying on his back and white flames started to engulf him fully. The kid was not burning, but the flames were acting like a shield not letting anything close to him. He knew that this was bad, but could not get close. The flames were shining more brightly with each passing moment, until it went out with a flash that shined through the night sky. When the light and the fire were gone Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Realizing this Kakashi slowly turned to the attackers and said – "You are coming with me quietly or in bloody bags…"

A few hours later in the Hokages office everyone fell in to silence. Never has anyone would expecte that Naruto would go missing without a trace. Minato was holding his head in his hands while sitting behind his desk, Kushina was holding her hand on her husband's shoulder and Naruko was having a depressed look on her face and was holding on to her mother's dress. Moment's ago Kakashi finished his report and immediately went out to look for Naruto although not much was left to follow or find.

"Kushina, who could have done this?"

"I don't know, I just want our son back."

"Mama is it because of me niichan left? I don't want him to leave…" – she started crying – "I promise I won't make fun of him anymore. So please let him come back!"

It broke her parent's hearts. They did not know what to say, just embrace her in a hug. They did not know where there son was either or the fact of who took him.

"Kushina… Where we unfair to him? Did we make a mistake in the way of how we protected him?"

"Minato… I don't know… I just hope they find him… And when they do I know we will have to explain some things to him…"

"Are you sure it would be reasonable?"

"Yes, because he is our son…" – said Kushina while picking up their crying daughter.

His consciousness was slowly coming back to him. He started to recall the moments of the past minutes before the darkness consumed him. Naruto remembered the moment when he got captured and pierced with a kunai. He touched his left arm to find it bandaged. He did not know where he was, but the floor underneath felt cold. He slowly opened his eyes to see in front of him a rather large arch, but something was off, after a few seconds he realized. The whole area was covered in small shining particles. It was definitely not chakra, but the imitation they gave of was calming.

Naruto carefully set up to look around. Everything around him was showing that he was definitely not in the village anymore. He heard a stream of water going near him and his gaze fell on the "things" that gave off the light. In a way you could call them giant mushrooms although they were glowing with a warm, blue radiance. After accustoming his eyesight a little bit with in the darkness he noticed that 5 meters from him was a boy, probably the same age as him. Narutos curiosity took over him when he came closer to the boy and poked him on the cheek. The boy gave no response. He poked him some more times until he saw some movement.

Anvis was slowly coming to his sense, he remembered everything that happened. But the feeling of him getting poked did not sit well. After he opened his eyes he realized he was not alone. Pair of blue eyes were looking at him with curiosity. He tried to move his body away, but it did not obey. He was hurt and the only thing to do was to wait.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Hmmm… I guess I could have been better…"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No clue. The last time I remember was running away from some ninjas when my village got attacked. I fell and… Then nothing."

"That's interesting, what ninjas were you running from?"

"I overheard something about Konoha. I also remember two of their names… Jiraya and Tsunade." – he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Naruto did not know what to say. Hidden Leaf ninjas attacking a village? That did not sound right. Of course He saw some of the reports smaller vilages having spy netowrks, but it did not make sense. A village without a single threat, attacked. He did not know the reasons whas. So he decided to hold on to all of that till a certain time, or at least when he would figure it out himself.

"What is your name?"

"Anvis…" – the boy answered – "What about yours?"

"Naruto…"

"Just Naruto? No family name?"

"For now I prefer not to talk about it."

"Ok, you will tell me when you feel it."

"I see you have been acquainted. Very good, it will take a little bit less time for me to explain everything." – said the figure standing underneath the rocks some distance away from the boys.

"Who are you?" – said both of them in unison.

"Ho ho… You kids are quite jumpy. I'm guessing we will get along just well…" – said the man.

He started to walk towards them, the glow started to show his figure in more detail. He walked past them exposing his figure fully and stood facing the cavern front and back to them. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes. There was also an upside-down insignia on the tip of the hood. Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes. The lower parts of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, holding different supplies. The belt also held together an ornate insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it. Everything was largely gray in color. Accompanying this, the robes also had gray-white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers wear a dark blue scarf around his neck instead. The robes also bore the insignia and a small, adorned buckle in a shape of diamond, which connected the belts which crossed over his chest. Also what caught the eye were the leather bracers on the arms, definitely not just for blocking. In a way they had something hidden in them, at least on words.

"I am who might be known the ghost of a long, distant past. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze…"

After that, silence fell in the air.

**Off Topic Notes**

**A** - "Castor. I think now I have what it takes to be a great author. "

**Castor** - "And why is that I might ask?"

**A** - "Well, got some thought going through the story finally."

**Castor** - "Yeahhh… Don't see that happening."

**A** - "C'mon, I did a pretty good job this time."

**Castor** - "Uh ha… Zero multiplied by a zero is still a zero."

**A** - "So you're saying that I would buy myself some bowling shoes, cut of my ankles and then try to play bowling?"

**Castor** - "... Do you even understand what you just said? No, no! don't even answer."


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Revelations**

The two kids were calm, to be honest with themselves they did not know how to react. For starters it was unknown to them who this person even was, let alone what were his motives to appear in front of them.

So, the only appropriate question was: "Who are you?" – From both of them.

The man gave a small chuckle and removed his hood. It was the face of a person which seen a lot of battles, scared, but still imitating no signs of hostility. This was probably the only reason the tension which was in the air eased a bit.

"Right now you see before you an old man who has seen a lot in his life. I have been known as a teacher. I have seen much pain in my life, but grew stronger from it. It fueled me and sooner than I noticed I took on the mantle of a leader for a group of people who would be considered thugs, thieves and women of "light" behavior. We would be the ones who would fight for the ability of people to know the truth and not be controlled, but yet shunned by them. We would be feared by those who do not know, because a human that does not poses knowledge on something is afraid. They did not know of the world around them, thus they did not know anything about themselves. We are the ones who kept the peace to our best ability for generations. We were known as the Assassins…" – he finished with a light smile.

The kids were mesmerized. The person in front of them radiated something that drew people to him. He admitted to being a person who killed, but somehow the story did not just end at that. There was bound to be more than just a simple implementation of believes. They wanted to know more. Anvis looked at Naruto and nodded, the same question came to both of them.

"Why did you say were known?" – Naruto asked.

Ezio looked intrigued. "They caught my little play with words, it truly will be a gift to train them".

"Everything in due time young ones, but now let's sit down somewhere where it's a little bit more comfortable than here…" – he said showing in to the direction of a stronghold.

Anvis got up in a hurry, but saw Naruto flinch a bit. His arm was still hurting although the wound healed. Without a second thought, he stretched his arm with a smile for Naruto to lean on it. He accepted it with a sight of happiness on his face. This was actually the first time someone showed this kind of gesture to him.

They started following Ezio slowly, but surely to the stronghold. While they were walking, they noticed ponds around the place with fish swimming in them. If they would look further on their left, they would notice a waterfall going down in to a cavern. The whole area was surrounded by the glowing mushrooms and after being able to look around a little bit better and being accustomed to the dark, they could tell that arch or the "cave" was really spacious. As they were approaching to the stronghold they were looking in amazement at the massiveness of it. This was not unnoticed by Ezio as he started to explain: "This is what would be called a castle, but it could be considered an outpost for soldiers to rest. The massiveness and well craftsmanship was created to make sure that it would survive through millennia's. The main gate as we passed it leads in to this yard for training. As we go through it, you kids can see that there aren't a lot of doors or openings. This was all made to make sure that the defenders were secure from outside powers. This is the main hall, although not much let from the original works this was once decorated with the finest products of knowledge and innovations. If you look all around the place you will find kitchens, living compartments, armory and all the necessary things to survive and live."

Although the kids didn't understand half of it, they honestly did not really care, but were still amazed. This was not something they saw in their lives and certainly it was an "adventure" feel to them.

"You can sit down by the table with me kids, I'm definitely not going to bite. Anything you see on the table is edible. It is probably not much, but it will be good." – Ezio said while sitting down and pointing at the table itself.

The kids only then noticed that there were vegetables, fruits, breads and water for them to eat and drink. They quickly grabbed a few jugs of water and apples and started eating while looking at their new found "friend" with interest.

Ezio, after making sure that he had their attention continued: "I will try and make it as simple as possible for you to understand." – He said and reached for his pouch to get out a ball of some sorts. He set it on the table, and a bright light filled the room. He started his story.

"We are all humans, but there were someone before us, a powerful race that created this ball or rather "The Apple of Eden" and bestowed us with knowledge to sustain ourselves. Throughout generations there were those who wanted to control others, they wanted knowledge to not only control the people, but have the world under their rule. Brave individuals rose up to them and formed the Assassins order to possibly prevent this to happen. The force opposing them was the Templar order. Throughout generations they fought for the "enslavement" of humanity and for freedom of the people. This artifact was one of their desires, but we managed to keep it hidden. The war has ended though, years ago, and to this day not one of the "super powers" exist anymore.

The kids were intrigued. They were kids and of course multiple questions were going through their heads. They definitely understood that Ezio was someone who strived for peace in the world, but still doubts about the meaning of the "assassin" was frightening and controversial to them.

"If you're an assassin, why did you want to fight them? " – Anvis asked – "I mean that your job was simply to kill people, wasn't it?"

"And if you said that the war ended years ago how old are you then? – Naruto added.

Ezio was still smiling. He slowly rose up and walked to the center of the room.

"It has ended years ago, or rather thousands of years. I am just a ghost of my former self waiting to finally rest in peace…" – the kids quickly rose up to this statement. A GHOST! I mean what are the chances? Maybe he would eat their souls or something? – "Calm down, calm down. It may sound scary, but to a certain point I am also as real as you. It is pass my death date, but what can you do. Stronger powers were at work when they considered living me in the world of the living or rather brining me to this place. You see, I have been given a mission in a way to train and guide two individuals to "potentially" save the world. Maybe it will happen, but maybe it won't. I do know one thing, you two have a choice in the matter. It is possible to just walk away from this, there is nothing wrong with that, but if you embrace on this journey it will be hard. I will not lie about this, but for the reason why I fought? For me it was revenge, they did kill my family, at the time it was an appropriate move in my eyes, but looking at it now I will say that a drive with revenge only brings sorrow." – He added with a said tone.

The kids were hesitant to ask, but they needed to know.

"Will we be alone then?" – Naruto asked.

"No, I will be here throughout the whole way of your training. There are some aspects which are going to come as a surprise for you later on, but believe me that they are going to be pleasant."

"Are we going to be hurt? – Anvis asked.

"To a certain point, but that is what training is. You cannot expect for something not to happen while training."

They boys looked concerned, Ezio understood where this was all coming from. He approached them and embraced them in a hug.

"Don't worry. No one will willingly hurt you, I promise. I will not let you get in harm's way." – This was already the point where both boys clenched Ezios robe and started crying. "One lost his mother and his life as he knew it came to an end, the other was shunned his whole life and still while having a family did not feel needed. Truly, harsh fates."

He waited for a while, they cried there bottled up feelings and until the last sobs were heard. He slowly set on his knee and looked at them. "You kids should rest up, this should not be a decision made in a blink. Rest up and give me your answer then. Alright?"

They both nodded. Ezio slowly walked them in to a room and waited for them to fall asleep. He then slowly made his way to the hall.

"They had it rough, huh…" – the voice said behind him.

"Did you expect soothing else, I was surprised that they managed to calmly listen to me and bottle up their emotions like that. I think they needed the crying, it helps."

"I'm not judging _Mentore_, I know how it is. We will hear their answer tomorrow then?"

"Yes it is only fair to them" –Ezio said while slowly walking through the corridors of the castle.

The kids woke up at the same time. They were still dazzled by the news they heard yesterday, saving the world, training. This was all new to them, but then again their lives did probably take a 180 degree turn in a single moment.

For Anvi it may have been a solution for revenge, at this point he had nothing to lose, only gain. He still saw uneasiness it Narutos movements when they were sitting on their beds.

"What's wrong?" - He asked.

"I want to tell you something Anvi, but I think you're going to hate me after this. Remember you said that your village got destroyed by Konoha?"

"Yes…"

"I'm from Konoha and my father is the Hokage…" – Naruto said in low voice and curled in a ball while facing the wall.

Anvis did not know what to do. It was like his heart was cut open again as the memories of his mother death blazed through his mind, but this was not another's fault. Sure, maybe he was from the same village, but he did not lead the attack, he did not destroy anything and he surely did not order it. This made his mind come to ease. He slowly came over to Narutos bed and set on it.

"Hey, don't worry. You're not at fault here. You didn't even know something like this would happen. So instead of being mad at you I will be your friend. I think I know what you decided for an answer. Right?" – Anvis asked.

Naruto slowly turned around to face his new friend, probably the only one after his birth - "Im guessing the same answer that you have also, but will you really be my friend?"

"Yes, of course. My mom used to say "To understand everything – means to forgive". Let's hurry up and tell Ezio-san our decision." – He said enthusiastically as he pulled Naruto out of bed and towards the hall where they first ate.

Ezio was calmly sitting and waiting for the kids to come in to the dining room. He knew that they would be given a fair choice. When he heard them running towards him he immediately saw the kid's eyes. It was determination and reediness. Ezio remembered himself at their age, ready for anything.

They slowly looked at him and asked – "Will you help us become stronger?"

"Yes."

"You won't leave us?"

"No."

"Will it be hard?"

"Yes."

"Ezion-san!" – they bowed their heads – "We want you to help us as in return we will help you with your goals!"

This made the old man happy. He knew that they will be ready for what lies ahead.

"I thank you for your answer my young friends."

"How will we save the world, Ezio-san?" – Naruto asked.

"To be honest, there might not be a need to even save the world. The things that are to come are not certain to anyone. There might be crisis or might not, but regardless of this you kids will be trained in the end and ready for anything. It will be hard, but it's not something I believe you will have a "hard" time with. Do you still accept?"

"YES!"

"Very well then." – He slowly reached for his pouch to once again show to the light the "Apple". In a quick motion it started to glow with a bright light and soon engulfed the whole room. The kids needed to close their eyes, because it was too bright. Seconds later they felt the breeze of wind with their bodies, they felt the sun rays on their skin and started to hear voices all around. When they opened the eyes they were frozen.

It was not the same hall they were in. It was on a dock, they were surrounded by people with goods they have never seen before. Ezio was just standing close to them and chuckling. The reaction on their faces was priceless.

"Now listen kids, from now own you are going to call me _Mentore_. It will show your respect towards me and give others an understanding that you are my disciples." – He added with a smile.

"_MENTORE_! HOW?!" – The boys yelped in unison.

He laughed – "Relatively easy, I had quite a while to study the "Apple" and unlike it secrets. Right now we basically exist in my memories. Everything is real here. Air, food, people and normal way of life. The time flows the same way as in the "real" world. So it will be easy to keep track of it. As to why here? Well, this was my last place after which I decided to step down as the Assassins guilds teacher. So I see it fitting to train you kids here, but let us walk and I will explain some things." – He said while slowly starting to walk up the stair from the docks and Naruto and Anvi following him.

"While we walk to the Assassins hideout I will explain to you kids what this city is, who are its inhabitant's and enemy's… The name of the city is Constantinople it was founded centuries ago on First Hill, Byzantium began life as a modest, walled-in city-state populated by Doric Greeks. Its founder was Byzas, a soldier rumored to have been the son of Poseidon the ruler of the sea and the nymph Keroessa. A devout man, Byzas had chosen the site of his new city based on a promising prophecy uttered by the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi. Eventually the capital of the Byzantium Empire fell. To the North, and South, the Ottoman Empire was expanding and gaining strength, squeezing the city like a ripe grape. Eventually the Ottoman Turks ruled the city, and they made it their first priority to restore the city to its former glory after all the years of wars. Constantinople – now called Istanbul by a large number of its residents – was back on the map and destined for greatness once again…" – Ezio tried to compress the minimum from the maximum so the young ones could at least comprehend where they are. They will be spending the next three years here, but that's something that they don't need to know just yet. He saw them admire the port and decided to continue – "What you are admiring is called The Golden Horn – or Halic, meaning "waterway". Because of its breadth and depth, the golden horn has served as a natural harbor since the days of ancient Byzantium. Remember also this, I'm explaining all this so you can know where you are and so that you understand what you're dealing with."

They were slowly making their way to the hideout when Ezio heard: "Assassin, get him!" He saw a bunch of soldiers running towards him, they had a distinctive feature of well dressed clothes and a mask covering their whole face. Naruto and Anvi started to back up behind Ezio. He only gestured them not to worry. As soon he did that out of the corner another group of armed man came out with relatively light, lather armor. They saw the incoming group and stopped them in their tracks: "Get your mangy hides out of here, this is our territory!" The group had to back off, they could not start a conflict here.

"_Mentore_, what was that?" - The boys asked.

The group that wanted to attack me were called the Janissaries. The assassins do not have a good reputation with them and therefore don't get along, but they are one of the main strongest forces here in Constantinople. The others were Byzantine soldiers they always patrol the city and fortunately don't really care about us. If you're in a pinch you would want to find their grouped and the Janissaries to them, they will help with the conflict of "interests". If not you can always try to outrun them or fight. The choice would be yours, but let's continue." – Ezio said as he continued walking the narrow streets and eventually passing a massive tower.

"This is the Galata Tower, it was originally build to observe any attacks on the city behind the walls, but now it serves as the point for the order to have a watchful eye over the city and eventually you will be having your trial here…" – he said while opening a small door and starting to walk down the stairs in to the underground compound. A small bridge was resting from one end over a small stream and into the assassin's hideout. – "This is it young ones, there are the resting quarters, you could see the library on the right and the armory to the left and if you go straight you can see different types of clothing and armors, although you kids are a little bit too young for that. There should be a set of clothes prepared for you in the other room. Now go redress and come back here."

The kids were back in mere minutes wearing their new attire. New knee high brown leather boots, black cotton pants tucked in to them, followed by a lather belt. Their torso were covered with a light cotton, white sleeveless short and on top of that was a greyish mantle with a hood, and to finish it up on both wrists two black leather bracers. In total Ezio was pleased with the new attire, with this they shouldn't stand out too much in the crowd and are not going to be restrained in movements.

"Ezio-san?" – Naruto asked quietly – "I was never good at physical activities, I'm week from birth and I don't know if I'll be any good…"

At this Ezio started laughing full heartedly. They kids got confused.

"_Bene!_ I'm sorry for this outburst. Naruto will you believe me if I say that before I was also week and couldn't even run a 50 meter distance? You know how I overcame my physical problems?" – Naruto just stated: "How?" – "I trained, there is no such thing as something impossible. You have to work for it. The important thing here is heart, not actual physical qualities. Let me say this. A talent is a gift over which man dominates, a genius only has the gift that rules over man himself. Do not be frightened, you will succeed. Now let's go to the first training ground."

After half an hour later they were standing in the middle of a crowded place.

"This is The Grand Bazaar, this place is an enormous, enclosed hub of commerce and trade. Your first objective will be to run from this end till the other as fast as possible without touching anyone. This will start building up you stamina, balance and concentration. The way there is approximately 400 meters. So now my disciples. Your training starts…"

**Off Topic Notes**

**A** – "YES! I am back!"

**Castor** – "Well look what the cat dragged in…"

**A** – "I was really busy. Too much college work, actual work and so on."

**Castor** – "I know, that's why I'm not going to give you too much trash talk."

**A** - "You're really going to start this again? I did pretty good…"

**Castor** - "Yeah… What was with the crying part? HUH?"

**A** - "A little drama, you know. Kids are still kids, right?"

**Castor** – "Well, can't argue with that, because I have to babysit a big birdbrain myself… Yolo."


End file.
